Our Hope
by DarknessBeforeDawn07
Summary: This is the story of Klaus and Hayley's daughter Hope. Hope is reunited with her family, will she forgive them for giving her up even if it was for her protection? Whilst on the run from everything and everyone Hope captures the eye of the mysterious Damon Salvatore, but there is more to him that meets the eye. Secrets, lies and hidden truths become undone, who will Hope turn to?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

 ** _I do not own any of the Originals characters nor the show. I would love if you guys commented, I like hearing what people have to say! Hope that you guys enjoy this one!_**

* * *

"Once upon a time, there was a majestic king who lived with his noble brother in a kingdom where music and art were celebrated. The king did not foresee having a child, but he lived in an enchanted land where all things were possible. In time, he was blessed with a beautiful baby daughter, for whom he wished only peace.

Still, the king had demons who pursued him. There was a ruthless beast who wanted to take the kingdom for her own. Armed with a pack of untamed creatures, she drove the other magical creatures from the land. And, there was a wicked sorceress with enchanted stones that weakened the king every full moon. Seeing the shadow his enemies cast upon his home, the king was driven to send his beloved princess away, convincing all who remained that she was forever lost.

The king, in his sorrow, turned away from the world. The castle closed its doors, and the kingdom fell. Some say that the only light that shines in the castle illuminates the shadow of the once majestic king in the room meant for his child. But, as the ruthless beasts took rule over the fallen king's realm, little did they know that he and his brother would not rest until their enemies were vanquished. For they believed that one day, they would heal their kingdom and bring their precious princess home so that she might live happily ever after."

"Once upon a time, there was a majestic king who lived with his noble brother in a kingdom where music and art were celebrated. The king did not foresee having a child, but he lived in an enchanted land where all things were possible. In time, he was blessed with a beautiful baby daughter, for whom he wished only peace.

Still, the king had demons who pursued him. There was a ruthless beast who wanted to take the kingdom for her own. Armed with a pack of untamed creatures, she drove the other magical creatures from the land. And, there was a wicked sorceress with enchanted stones that weakened the king every full moon. Seeing the shadow his enemies cast upon his home, the king was driven to send his beloved princess away, convincing all who remained that she was forever lost.

The king, in his sorrow, turned away from the world. The castle closed its doors, and the kingdom fell. Some say that the only light that shines in the castle illuminates the shadow of the once majestic king in the room meant for his child. But, as the ruthless beasts took rule over the fallen king's realm, little did they know that he and his brother would not rest until their enemies were vanquished. For they believed that one day, they would heal their kingdom and bring their precious princess home so that she might live happily ever after."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

17 years later

"Hope, come on it's time to get up! You have school" screamed Aunty Bex.

Groaning I snuggled further into the bed, with a pillow covering my head blocking the sun. Dozing off I didn't hear my door squeak open.

Suddenly my blankets and pillows were thrown on the floor with Aunty Bex standing above me pouring ice cold water over my body.

" ahhh, bloody hell Bex!" Screaming I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom clawing at the taps as I turn the hot water soon warmed my body.

Changing into my peach long sleeve top and leggings I grabbed my flats and rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Aunty Bex placed my cereal in front of me as I picked up a glass filling it with orange juice.

" you know, Bex you didn't have to pour ice water over me, again!" She was chuckling at my angered face.

" well darling, we would have been here all day trying to get you out of bed now wouldn't we?"

Smiling at her I continued to eat my breakfast. Life had been really good with Bex, she was the best. I have never met my biological parents, Aunty Bex never told me why either, I had finally learned to stop asking after I was 13.

Gathering my bag and placing the bowl in the sink, running up to Bex I kissed her cheek and grabbed my car keys heading out the door to my Ferrari. Let's just say my Aunty Bex loved to spoil me !

Pulling into school I ran up to Alexia who stood waiting by the grass. Alexia and I have been best friends since kindergarten being the ever so troublesome kids. " Alexia, hey what's up?"

Her face brightened as I came into view, Alexia was like a superstar, wavy brown hair with emerald green eyes.

" gosh what took you so long? I swear I have been standing here for at least 10minutes!"

Laughing erupted between us " Alexia when am I ever at school on time" winking at her we continued on to class, first up was cooking.

Walking to our lockers and grabbing our cooking text books we made our way to the home ec room.

Partnering off myself and Alexia walked to our bay and started reading over the instructions of our task.

Over an hour had passed as Alexia and I began to pack up and collect the food as the bell rang announcing the start of second period.

Walking towards history I entered the classroom and took my seat. Mr Daniels was teaching the class about American capitalism and the 1920's.

Half way through the class Aunty Bex and the vice principal walked into the room.

"Mr Daniels could we please have Hope?"

Turning towards me Mr Daniels nodded, I began to pack my things and walk towards the door and out the school with Aunty Bex in lead.

I was confused, never had Bex taken me out of class she believed in a good education, plus she had work, making new fashion clothing.

Bex seemed upset and tense "Bekah what's going on, your driving like a mad woman!"

Finally looking at me her smile was tight, a look of terror crossed her eyes vanishing before I could truly notice.

"We are moving, I got a offer in selling my fashions off to a company in Mew Orleans. Everything is packed up at home we will just pick it up and head out now."

I couldn't understand her words they began to blur after she said moving. I didn't want to leave Alexia was here the gang was here I had a good school and home. I was graduating in 5 months why would I want to transfer ?

" what.. I. I don't want to move we have everything we want here Bex, I finish school in 5 months I can't transfer now not this close! What about Alexia and the gang? Maybe I could stay here with her for the 5 months and then visit New Orleans?"

Aunty Bex stayed quite pulling into our drive way and made her way towards the white fence and blue door.

I ran after her, " Hope I'm not leaving you here, I know your graduating but we need to go this is important for me and for you, you have to trust I have your best interests in mind!" She was taking out the bags as we were speaking. I was growing frustrated by the minute, she had my best interests in mind my ass!

" This isn't fair, I'm sorry Bekah but I'm not going, you can go off gallivanting but I'm staying here this is our home!"

My eyes became cloudy as tears began rolling down my face. Bekah was making hot chocolate, she does it to calm me. I grab my cup and start sipping it, instantly becoming relaxed. Bex was watching me and then I understood, my body began shutting down and I couldn't keep myself up right as the darkness swarmed me I felt my body being lifted up. And then I was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

Hope's POV

I was knocked out for the past 3 hours whilst Bekah was driving we were an hour out of New Orleans and I still hadn't talked to her. I was royally annoyed, she drugged me in order to get me in the car. I miss Alexia, she would be able to comfort me and explain that everything would eventually be okay.

The car was coming into a stop as we parked out the front at what looked like a palace fit for a King. Bex got out the car and walked around my side opening the door. " Hope, baby I know your mad at me but I promise this is for the best, you will be happy here" motioning for myself to get out the car, I swung my legs to the side and stood there " I want to go home, and if you think I'll be happy here you have another thing coming" moving around the door I slammed it as hard as I could and stood on the curb waiting for Bex to walk around.

Walking ahead of me she opened the doors and pursued forward I couldn't see anything until she moved out the way and I looked into a courtyard which had lounges and a bar off to the side. Sitting across the chairs were a group of people they all looked about Bekahs age. The silence was deafening until the group had started to move in front of us, I was confused and turned to Bex which I saw she was crying.

Sobbing was heard as she ran into a mans arms, he had blonde curly hair with blue eyes.

" Nik, it's so good to see you! Oh look at me I'm a mess, introductions are ins order I think, yes"

Turning towards me she moved beside me taking my hand. Pointing around the group I learned the names of Elijah, Kol, Marcel and Devina. Muttering a quick hello with a tight smile Bex turned my attention towards the blonde man and a young woman standing beside him who had tears rolling down her face.

Bex pushed me forward until I was in front of them, I couldn't understand what was happening?

" Hope, sweetheart this is klaus and Hayley, they are .. Um.. Your.. Ah parents"

I don't know how long I held my breath in but I was feeling faint. My parents, the parents who abandoned me? Who didn't want me? This can't be happening it's all a dream this isn't real none of it is!

"Hello love , my names Niklaus, I'm your father and this is Hayley she is your mother." Both of them started to move forward I instantly took a step back, they couldn't hide the shock on theirs faces, the woman Hayley began to open her mouth but I breathed out "this isn't happening" turning towards Bex tears were streaming down my face "you lied, your a liar!" With that I began running as fast as I could away from this place.

After 10 minutes of running I slowed down to a walking pace, I was guessing that this was the Main Street as bright lights littered the sky and the noise was loud enough I could of heard it 5 blocks away. The tears that were streaming down my face quickened their pace, my legs in turn quickened their pace. Rounding the corner I found a small park with a swing set, walking towards the swing I sat on it as the tears continuously flowed, pulling out my phone I searched my contacts for the one person who cares about me, Alexia.

I could hear the dial tone until her shaky voice came through. "Hope..Hope oh my gosh I couldn't find you! I went to your house and you weren't there everything is packed up and I even saw a person pick up and drive your car away."

" Alexia can you please come pick me up, Bex took me to New Orleans and I just met my biological parents please can you come get me!" I was begging her to come take me away I couldn't handle it, 17 years and never once did my parents send me a birthday card, Christmas present or even a letter. They were 17 years too late.

" okay .. Okay Hope I'm getting into my car now I will be there at 2 okay think you could sneak out in the dead of the night?" Relief swarmed throughout my body my best friend was my saviour thank gosh! " yes that is perfect, my house is the big palace thing it's not hard to miss!" Saying our good byes I swung longer sitting there rocking my feet back and forth.

Suddenly voices came around the corner, looking up I was surprised to see Bex, Klaus and Hayley walking towards me. Sighing I jumped off the swing and walked towards them.

" Hope what were you thinking we were all worried sick, don't do that again! I thought you would of been happy to see your parents?" Bekah was stressing the word parents are the end, I just glared at her and my glare intensified when I turned towards my supposed parents. Klaus was smirking, but Hayley looked like a drowned rat from her own tears. I moved forward, "your 17 years too late, I want nothing to do with you, I didn't have parents then and I don't now" my fathers smirk wore off and his face deepened into a scowl, " sweetheart I want you to listen carefully, we gave you up to protect you because you were being hunted. I was always your father, I couldn't contact you because they would of found you!"

I was shocked that my parents gave me up for protection but I still couldn't let them in I don't belong with them anymore.

The walk back to the house was silent and tense. Once back inside everyone moved towards the couches, " darling we need to talk" Aunty Bex whispered, walking towards the couch I sat in between Bex and Elijah facing my parents.

The group had sat here for over an hour explaining my heritage and the creatures that go bump in the night, and I was one of them? I didn't believe them until my fathers face changed, I didn't want to be like this I wanted a normal life with a normal family and now I'm some freak!

I grew tired and klaus took me to my room it was nice, there was a painting across one wall, of the ocean it was a masterpiece. " I painted that a week ago when I learned you were coming home" his voice echoed the room. With that I nodded towards him and soon after he left I grabbed my suitcase pulling it out on to the balcony. Pushing the stairs down I climbed down the stairs and rushed towards Alexia's waiting car in the ally.

Goodbye New Orleans!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Hope's POV

Alexia and I have been travelling for a while now, we thought of just going on a vacation. I needed to clear my head of what has happened in my life recently.

I finally met my parents and they seemed great and all but it was just too much to handle I couldn't take it. I felt claustrophobic with all the emotions swarming in my gut. I'll go back soon because at the end of the day they are family but I needed time.

After travelling for a few hours we came across a station and got food as our hunger had increased over those hours. Alexia was filling up the tank in order for us to continue on towards Chicago. It took another few hours before we reached the city and located a hotel for our stay.

We got a shared bedroom but it was so luxurious with modern decor and colours it was truly beautiful. After having settled in night had befallen the city.

"Alexia, let's go out I want to go a let of some steam and relax"

"Yeah sure seems like a good idea, wonder if we could snatch any cuties tonight Hope?" Alexia winked laughing before racing off to change.

I smiled to myself before I too got changed ( picture above) and both of us heading out into the night. A nightclub was bursting with people and music as the lighting was blinding the guests although it look very retro.

Alexia went off with some guy that asked her for a dance and I couldn't help but smile at them, I'm glad she is finally having some fun. Alexia didn't have a great family. Her father was a drunken alcoholic and her mother whored herself around as she got into the drug business.

It broke my heart I couldn't do much to save her but she was finally away from them and I promised myself I wouldn't let her go back to that hell hole.

My thoughts were interrupted when a man in his early twenties approached me. Having raven black hair and electric blue eyes I was captured by him.

"Hi, I'm Damon Salvatore, now what would a beauty such as your self be doing sitting here alone?"

I couldn't help my laugh he really was hot but also very forward. " I'm with a friend, she seems preoccupied at this moment, oh and my names Hope" I smiled and push my hand outstretched in front of him to shake. Instead he brought it up to his face and kissed the back of my hand, it let the butterflies soar in my stomach.

" That's a gorgeous name fit for a beautiful girl. I was surprised to see you bring you friend here as this isn't really a club suited to her, unlike yourself and I "

I was certainly confused it was just a club and I wasn't any different to Alexia? "How so? It's just a club is it not?"

Damon was soon laughing at what he seemed to think were humorous questions. " It's a vampires club of course which you brought a human into"

My blood felt as though it was drained out of my body. Vampires! Bloody vampires that suck blood! They were myths no such things, weren't they? Oh my god if he said Alexia was human unlike Damon and I then am I a blood sucking demon?

I felt sick and needed to leave quickly, I moved the hast away from the mysterious Damon to grab Alexia and get out of here as quick as I could. As I approached her she was giggling nonstop with some guy who was hanging off her shoulders.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her out the doorway with little effort as she was a drunken mess. Pulling her into the passenger seat I walked around the front of the car. Damon stood lazily leaning against the door gazing at me as if I was some curious object he couldn't figure out.

" You didn't know what you were did you? Let me help, been around for almost two hundred years, I can show you your vampire side." With each step he took I felt myself rooted to the spot he was alluring, magnificent. When our hands touched it felt electric, indescribable like it was what home really felt like.

" Fine, but you touch my friend or even bite her I don't care if your two hundred years old I'll kill you" I walked around him and sat in the drivers seat, starting the car and driving to the hotel. After much pulling and carrying I finally got Alexia into bed before changing and turning the lights out before I too hopped into bed.

I couldn't sleep, my thoughts were racing through my head. I was a freaking vampire, yet I haven't had to have blood? Am I different compared to others? Why did I feel they way I did with Damon, who is he truly? Friend or enemy? What about my parents obviously if I'm a vampire I inherited the gene from them and that meant even aunt Bex was a vampire. I lived with one for 17 years!

The silence in the room was deafening to my ears. Bing. Moving my hand to the bedside table I grabbed my phone swiping across to open the message.

Unknown number

Heya warrior princess, left in a dash before we could finish our chat. Don't worry we can have lunch together tomorrow 1 o'clock yea ok!

Sweet dreams gorgeous!

\- Damon ;)

Ps. Tell your friend thanks for giving me your number :)

I smiled reading the text, I guess lunch will be very interesting, interesting indeed. With that thought in mind I fell into a peaceful sleep as the worries left my head.

Klaus's POV

I walked up to Hope's room, just to check on her as she hadn't come down by lunch time. As I approached her bedroom, I breathed in heavily before opening the door with ease and stepped inside the glamorous room. It was dead silent the movement of her body was unidentifiable. Where was she?!

My heart sank as I saw the window open and the climbing ladder down I race to her wardroom to find it empty of her suitcase of clothing. I was upset and angered that she would run away where she was in danger by those who wish to see her dead.

But I felt as if it was my fault, I should of told her more about the family. I love my daughter and there is nothing I want more than to keep her safe within my arms protecting her from those who wish to see her dead.

Wherever you are my daughter, I'll bring you home and we will be a family worthy of you, I won't stop looking until your safe in my arms! That my Hope, I promise.

 **Authors note:**

 **Ohhh I brought Damon into it I thought it would provide a little more entertainment and a little passion. Hope that everyone is enjoying my work so far I can definitely say this will be updated very shorty! Once again thanks for those who have voted, please don't hesitate to have an opinion I like feed back as I'm only learning but it's nice to hear how to improve or if I'm doing something right :)**

 **I also do not own any of the characters from the vampire diaries nor the originals except for Alexia.**

 **Thanksguys !**


	5. Chapter 5

Hope's POV:

Beep Beep Beep!

"Bloody hell Hope turn off that damn clock!" screamed Alexia, fumbling I reached for my PHONE reading the time.12 O'clock.

"Shite I have an hour to be ready, Alexia get your ass out the bed! I am not leaving you here when I'm gone, not after LAST night" damn I didn't realise how late it was when we came HOME last night, I can't believe how my whole world has changed, I have a new family now apparently I'm a blood sucking demon! Great just great way to go Hope!

"What happened last night again? I am sporting a bit of a hangover, how drunk was I?" I chuckled at Alexia as she tried to get out of bed turns out she was bit too tangled in the sheets, at least it provided me with some sort of entertainment. " Trust me Alexia you don't want to remember any of last night, besides you dancing with some random guy you were lost to the world!" chuckling I walked towards my packed suitcase, pulling out my outfit for the day and rushing off to have a long overdue shower.

An hour later Alexia was off shopping whilst I made my way towards a small isolated Café on the corner of Bourbon Street. I feel butterflies erupt within my stomach and my heart had jumped in my throat when Damon was already there, a glass of whiskey adorning in hand. The air was thick with tension, after all I was sitting with a 200 and something year old vampire.

"Ah the beautiful Hope, thought you wouldn't show. Did I intrigue you? I bet that I kept you awake all night with questions buzzing around your head." That damn gorgeous smirk adorned his face as if he knew all my bloody secrets, whilst he was hot boy can he be a total ass.

"Let's get straight to it Damon, you have the answers and I want them so please stop wasting my time and give me what I want trust me I'm eviler than I look" now it was my time to smirk as he face contorted into a somewhat focused look, he was profiling me and the worst of all I knew what he could see after all I am an open book.

"Fine you want answers, I'll give you answers on one condition." My smirked slipped into a scowl as I felt the room grow colder by the second, "Why in hell would I go on a date with you?" maybe the answers weren't worth that much. "Be – cau – se if you don't I might go and take a bit out your friend, what's her name, oh yeah Alexia."

I swear my blood drained all out my body as I felt like I was suffocating "You have a deal, name the time and place but as insurance I want at least one answer." Damon's blue eyes glistened as I spoke, leaning so far forward that I could smell his cologne masking the scent of whiskey. "7 O'clock and I'll pick you up, oh and one question for now go" I sighed and looked him straight in the eyes "How do you know I'm a vampire? Or whatever it is I am?"

Damon stood up looked down at my face as his hand held my chin leaning as close in as he could get and I felt his answer brush upon my lips " because we have met before and might I say you're as beautiful as the day I met you." With that he placed a chaste kiss on my lips, I soon lost myself and leaned in, he was the one to pull back and by the time I had opened my eyes he was gone.

5 Hours later

I need help, seriously what in the world possessed me to bloody kiss him back, I have officially lost my mind and now I'm getting ready to go out on a date with him. Okay calm down and keep yourself together Hope it's no Biggy just a dinner and some questions answered then you can go back to the way things were. Who am I kidding my life has just got crazier, I'm a vampire like a sucking the blood kind and no one told me not even Aunt Becca why not?

My head was swarming with questions and doubt that I didn't even notice my own friend talking to me. "Hope, Hope um hello? HOPE!" I snapped out of my gaze and stared at her through the mirror, "sorry what?"

I turn fully round the see her smiling and laughing at my daydreaming face, "I was just saying how beautiful you looked, and if the guy gives you any trouble tell me and I'll kick his ass" with that she winked and went to our bedroom and watched TV.

I walked towards the door and opened it to find Damon standing there, "well hello gorgeous ready to go" I stepped out into the corridor and shut the door behind myself "I'm as ready as I'll ever be!"

The dinner was going smoothly, Damon was very charming which bugged me because I liked his company, the food was amazing and the fact that we were eating under the stars made it even better to say the least. Although I was relieved once the food was taken away because it meant that I would finally get my answers.

Staring at me Damon leaned in and tilted his head "I am going to tell you a story both about my history and then how I met you, don't interrupt though princess" I nodded and he smirked right back.

"Stefan and I were born to Giuseppe Salvatore and Lilian Salvatore in Mystic Falls in the 1800s. We grew up being best friends but in 1864, a young woman came to stay at the Salvatore Estate, Miss Katherine Pierce. Stefan and I were both smitten with her and a rivalry for her began. Katherine was a vampire and she intended to turn us so we could all spend eternity together. In the end, Katherine chose Stefan over me. I drank her blood willingly unaware that Katherine was compelling Stefan to drink her blood as well."

I began laughing, "So let me get this right you and your brother were in love with the same girl and she was a vampire living in your house"

"Yes, what did I say about interrupting? Anyway, Katherine got caught by the vampire council after she drank from Stefan who had vervain in his system and so we decided to free Katherine being the heroes and all, but were both shot and killed in the process by our own father. After that Stefan forced me to drink from a maid's neck and I promised him an eternity of misery."

I was shocked, Damon didn't chose to be a vampire it was forced upon him by his own family. "Whoa that's, that's pretty deep all because of a women?"

He leaned away and turned his view towards the lake "Isn't it always about a women?"

"Now how I met you. It was really by accident to be honest, you were sitting alone in a park reading underneath this massive tree, you were beautiful and intriguing. Although what drew me in was the colour of your hair and eyes, and when you're Aunt Bex walked up to you. I knew right then that the rumours were true. After all you are the big bad hybrids daughter. And yet you were so different to him, you were kind and beautiful not an evil thing about you. Until I was watching you one day, Becca found me she was stunned and I knew that for some reason you were meant to be kept a secret. Turns out you had some pretty bad witches after you because of what you are."

"And what am I Damon?" I couldn't believe it my family had kept me in secret all this time.

"Your, I guess what I would call a tribrid, part werewolf, part vampire and part witch. You truly are Immortal."

I couldn't handle this anymore, like seriously a tribrid? I just wanted a family and a normal like someone to love get a job and house not run away from witches who want me dead.

"I think I'm going to go back to the hotel, I need time to process all this. So you answered all my questions but what happens now, I came here to try to regain a somewhat normal life."

We both stood up and Damon grabbed my hands pulling close "You have the life you choose, make your own decisions your story and who you are doesn't matter it's the past, now you need to think of the present and future."

You could say the rest of the night was history because next thing I knew I was pushed up on his body feeling his lips upon my own in a heated fight for dominance, that I didn't feel him speed us back to the hotel, with our clothes scattering the floor.

Klaus's POV:

"Klaus we found the location of your daughter" I looked up from my painting speeding round towards one of the nightwalkers James. "And, where is she?"

"She is in Chicago, with another girl at a hotel but there is also a guy that has been seen with her"

Frowning I encouraged him to explain "Prey tell dear James what did this man look like and if so I want a name"

"Black hair, blue eyes constantly smirks reasonably tall and about 24 years old but he is definitely a vampire, oh and I think his name was Demon, no um Darian, no ah"

I shoved my hand through his chest pulling his heart out as I stood over the blooded body "Damon, his name is Damon Salvatore."

Look like it's time to have a reunion with the Salvatore brother and my daughter. Chicago Here I come.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey everyone sorry that it has taken me a while to post this I have been busy and sick lately so haven't had that much time on my hands. Although I do hope you guys enjoy this chapter and would love for you guys to comment I don't own any of the Characters except for Alexia thank you all xx - Jess


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously**_

 _We both stood up and Damon grabbed my hands pulling close "You have the life you choose, make your own decisions your story and who you are doesn't matter it's the past, now you need to think of the present and future."_

 _You could say the rest of the night was history because next thing I knew I was pushed up on his body feeling his lips upon my own in a heated fight for dominance, that I didn't feel him speed us back to the hotel, with our clothes scattering the floor._

 _Klaus's POV:_

" _Klaus we found the location of your daughter" I looked up from my painting speeding round towards one of the nightwalkers James. "And, where is she?"_

" _She is in Chicago, with another girl at a hotel but there is also a guy that has been seen with her"_

 _Frowning I encouraged him to explain "Prey tell dear James what did this man look like and if so I want a name"_

" _Black hair, blue eyes constantly smirks reasonably tall and about 24 years old but he is definitely a vampire, oh and I think his name was Demon, no um Darian, no ah"_

 _I shoved my hand through his chest pulling his heart out as I stood over the blooded body "Damon, his name is Damon Salvatore."_

 _Look like it's time to have a reunion with the Salvatore brother and my daughter. Chicago Here I come._

Hope's POV:

I was wrapped up in a cocoon of warmth, oddly comforted by the feeling as I turned around starring at a hard chiselled chest. There was a knot building in my throat I couldn't speak, I got up and grazed my fingers against Damon's arm as it brought back memories from last night.

" _And what am I Damon?" I couldn't believe it my family had kept me in secret all this time._

" _Your, I guess what I would call a tribrid, part werewolf, part vampire and part witch. You truly are Immortal." I was pushed up on his body feeling his lips upon my own in a heated fight for dominance._

At that moment I knew I had given a piece of my soul to the devil, Damon was silent for a second as his hands were above his head before finally taking a deep breath and wrapped his arms around my body encasing us in further warmth. "You make me soft princess, but we ought to pack up and go"

Startled I pushed back up on my elbow giving him a quizzing look "pack up? Pack up and go where Damon, I have nowhere to go, my family lied to me and expected me to be completely fine with everything they toyed with me and my life."

Pulling my body further towards his own as our bodies began to mould to one another "Your family will be looking for you, you know that right? Come on we can go anywhere, just pack we can erase your friend's memory and go anywhere you want in the world"

Crawling atop of him I grabbed his face "I'll pack and go with you, only caz you intrigue me but under no circumstances am I leaving my best friend behind, understood"

Chaste kissing me "understood oh warrior princess"

I rushed around the hotel room packing what little clothing I had whilst ignoring Damon's advances in the process. Startled out of my thoughts by a knocking at the door, odd I thought no one else knew I was here.

Damon was rubbing his fingers together as a familiar nervous shake took hold like he wanted to say something however couldn't, as he closes his mouth a moment later shaking his head.

Cautiously looking at Damon I walked towards the door and opening it only to be pushed into the mirror behind my body. I stood up quick running towards the intruder until more began to enter there was at least seven men in the room, or vampires by the veins highlighted under their eyes. They encased Damon and I in a circle as the gap by the door was blocked by a figure.

"Hello love, you gave us quite a scare when you made a run for it. Did you really think we wouldn't be able to track you down? Come on love, were hunters it's in our blood to hunt the prey."

Damon pushed my body behind him, shielding me from my father's gaze which only seemed to anger him more. "Lovely to see you again father, or should I even call you that, don't think you deserve that right yet." I snarled as I felt the heat of my stare cause my father to twitch by the harshness of my voice.

Klaus's posture straightened and his shoulders went back, I noticed the ice return to his body, determination in his eye sight "snap their necks, but no other harm may come to my daughter however Damon you really have become a pain in the ass, so I wouldn't mind seeing a little blood."

Rushing in front of Damon I screamed "NO! We will come with you willingly but no harm will come to Damon or so help me I will become the one thing you ought to fear, trust me when I say you needn't fear the witches, you need fear me, your own daughter."

A smirk graced his features "very well, no harm will come to your little mate love, but we do have much to discuss such as your little escape, which I can guarantee won't happen again or trust me..."

He speeds towards Damon and snaps his neck with little effort "Damon won't live to see another day, let's go mates." As he began to walk away "oh a Hope, one more thing" suddenly he is in front of me towering over me. "I'm your father, treat me with a little respect love" my world goes black, what have I gotten myself into?


End file.
